A Tale of Two Toads
by Nyltiak
Summary: Magneto's had a bit of insomniac-induced madness, and has thus begun to fool with the fabrics of time and space.


Just a short little thing that's been in my head quite awhile. May be a continuation, may not, if I want to spare you poor readers from....er...reading it.

Magneto bounced on his heals, grinning with bravado. "This is it, my brothers! The moment we've been waiting for..."

"...The liberation that we, and all of the mutant kind have so patiently awaited." Mortimer finished Magneto's familiar speech in a monotone, walking in to the briefing room tiredly. He wasn't the only member of the Brotherhood who seemed slightly peeved at the current situation. "Erik. It's three A.M. Couldn't your breakthrough wait four more hours?" Sabretooth grunted in agreement, whilst Mystique seemed to be falling asleep on her scaled feet.

"Nonsense!" said Magneto in an unusually up-beat tone. "Come along, quickly!" The Brotherhood shuffled after their master tiredly- slightly stunned when Magneto produced with great pride, what seemed to be a remote control for a television, and a rather large metallic something that resembled a door.

"What...does it do?" asked Mystique, sharing a worried glance with her counterparts.

"It is a cross-dimensional transport. Each time we make a decision, another reality is created- with each choice there are thousands of other worlds just like ours. Thousands of other possible roads...just imagine. Watch." Mortimer was now in complete shock. Mags had finally cracked- completely off his rocker.

Erik pressed a small blue button on the remote, still smiling. The metallic-looking door started to emit odd crackling noises- ones that caused Mortimer to cringe. "And now, we greet our Brothers, from another dimension!" The door suddenly swung open, and a larger arc of light came through, slamming them all in to the ground, knocking them unconscious.

Mortimer rubbed his eyes, putting his palm to his aching head. "Wha' happened?" He asked groggily, not expecting a response. He looked around the briefing room- the charred ruins of the door lay on the ground, Sabretooth, Mystique and Magneto joined it, all in varying states of unconsciousness.

"What's this, yo?" Mortimer spun around, now face to face with a gangly, pale youth- who smelled like...he didn't know what he smelled like- it just wasn't...good.

Mort gave a short yelp in surprise, and grabbed the boy by the throat. "Who are you, and why are you here?" he snarled. The boy opened his mouth, and a black slime shot out, nailing Mort in the face. He was only stunned for a few moments, but he easily reached up and wiped the goop off- the lubricant on his skin preventing it from sticking. He tightened his grip on the pale youth's neck. "If you want your trachea in one piece, you'll answer my questions." He said, an uncharacteristic anger in his voice. The young man coughed, but then began to grin.

Mortimer dropped the boy, and lashed around, face to face with an obese teen in cover-alls, ready to drop a piece of rather heavy machinery on his head. Mortimer jumped to the side, and then grabbed the machine with his tongue, placing it safely on the ground.

"I wouldn't wanna do that if I were you, mate."

"Hey, Toad, you got a clone!" said the fat one in a tone as slow as molasses.

"No kiddin', yo!" muttered the second Toad. A blur of white entered his sight range, suddenly stopping inches in front of his nose.

"You don't smell like a dead rat. You can't be Todd." Said the white one quickly and spitefully. He watched the pale youth ball his fists.

"Not 't interject, but who the hell are all of you people?"

"I believe I can answer that." Said Magneto, getting up and shaking his head, holding the remote. "They are us. From different dimensions...different worlds." Magneto trailed off, his eyes glazing over as he contemplated this 'miracle'.

As Mystique, Sabretooth and the others conversed with their counterparts, Mortimer found himself staring at his pale, pathetic counterpart.

"So you're me, and I'm you? That's cool, yo!"

"Is it possible for you to construct a sentence without using that word?" said Mortimer, irritated.

"Hey! You're a Brit!" said Todd, his eyes alight.

"Yes, brilliant deduction. I also don't smell like a dead cat festering under the Caribbean sun." he said with a smirk.

"C'MERE YOU!" snarled Todd with his usual false confidence. Mort dodged him and kicked him squarely in the chest, sending him vaulting backward. The group of new-comers looked at Mortimer in surprise as he efficiently continued to kick the snot out of the pale teen.

Wanda shook her head as she watched the fight. "Our universe must be pretty screwed over if Todd coulda' been..." She trailed off with a low whistle. The rest of the Brotherhood, the alternate Mystique, and a few Acolytes nodded in shocked consent.


End file.
